


Gorączka

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Breathplay, Dark, Death, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behaviour, Post-Hogwarts, Sad, Scorbus, Sexual Content, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, but only from one side, erotic asphyxiation, extremity of possessiveness, not gore but, sick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Patrzę w te oczy – po raz ostatni, choć jest jak pierwszy – i zastanawiam się, czemu zabijam swoje szczęście z taką namiętnością.





	Gorączka

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Hej, Scor, zostawiłeś wczoraj coś w kieszeni — zagaduję go od niechcenia, stawiając dla nas na stole dwie miski parującej zupy.

— O niech to, znów wyprałem jakiś list?

Jego zbolała mina prawie mnie śmieszy.

Siadam do stołu. — Nie, bo tym razem to ja robiłem pranie.

Podaję mu karteczkę z numerem telefonu, która zmieniła mnie zeszłego dnia w żmiję plującą jadem, i oglądam z szamoczącym się sercem i neutralną miną, jak marszczy brwi, oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron.

— Pewien jesteś, że to było u mnie? Bo nie pamiętam, żebym coś takiego miał... a tym bardziej wkładał do kieszeni...

— Nie? Może ktoś ci go wsunął? — Wzruszam ramionami. Bestia we mnie warczy cicho.

Parska pod nosem. — Możliwe. — Kręci głową, spalając papierek w dłoni. — Przepraszam, Al. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby ludzie nie byli tacy nachalni, wiesz? To okropnie męczące, że co chwila muszę odmawiać komuś na bezczelne flirty.

Zaciskam zęby, i dziwi mnie, że jestem tylko trochę uspokojony.

Dałbym pomiędzy nogi wszystkim obleśnym napaleńcom, którzy śmieją choćby spojrzeć tęsknie na mojego Scorpiusa. _Nie dla psa kiełbasa, cuchnące szmaty._

Tamtego wieczora, na jego ciele wykwitły łąki siniaków i malinek. Jego oczy wpatrzone były we mnie, gdy niemal doprowadziłem go do orgazmicznej nieprzytomności. Dyszał i drżał w moich ramionach, a bestia we mnie mruczała i turlała się w tym, jak rozpieszczony kocur, pewien że śmietanka jest tylko jego i tylko dla niego.

* * *

Ten sam kot warczał mi w głowie całe kilka kolejnych dni, rzucając się wściekle na każdą myśl o kolejnych potencjalnych bezczelnych flirciarzach. O urodziwych ludziach, których pełno w otaczającym mojego Scorpiusa świecie.

Pewnego wieczora, gdy jego gorące usta czciły moje ciało niczym wcielone bóstwo, postanowiłem, że nie chcę, by świat dostał mojego Scorpiusa kiedykolwiek więcej.

Że muszę go mieć przy sobie już zawsze.

* * *

Spędziłem nad tym garść agonizujących dni, lecz w końcu mogłem zacząć dodawać napój do jego posiłków.

Zaczęło się stosunkowo niewinnie: przykuło go do łóżka, zupełnie jak porządna grypa.

Opiekowałem się nim, załatwiłem mu zwolnienie. Całowałem go, pomimo protestów, "bo nie warto, bo się zarażę". Masowałem jego plecy, słuchając, jak pokasłuje.

Brakowało mi jego namiętności, jego orgazmów, jego rozgrzanego, roznegliżowanego ciała.

Ale brnąłem dalej. Aż nic nie był w stanie zrobić beze mnie.

Dbałem o niego jak dobry mąż, dbałem o każdy kawałeczek jego ciała. Z jego strony, nie było już między nami żadnych sekretów. Rozebrałem go kompletnie.

I choć seks z nim w tak słabowitym stanie był zupełnie nowym, absolutnie ekscytującym doświadczeniem, coraz bardziej brakowało mi jego pełnej życia, dynamicznej strony. Było prawie dosłownie tak, jakbym pieprzył szmacianą lalkę. Miałem wrażenie, że oddaje mi swoje ciało do zabawy, zamiast dobrowolnie bawić się ze mną, tak jak kiedyś. Miałem wrażenie, że robi to tylko dlatego, bo uważa to za poprawność.

 _Nie chcę_ być dla niego poprawnością; chcę być koniecznością. Potrzebą. Szczerym pragnieniem.

* * *

Więc przestałem go podtruwać. Lata doświadczenia w dziale eliksirologii obdarzyły mnie mistrzowskim poziomem wiedzy w temacie – coby nie bawić się w idiotyczną skromność – i wkrótce, mój Scorpius wrócił "cudownie" do zdrowia. Śladu po minionych tygodniach było brak, mimo jego przekonania, że zbliża się ku końcowi.

Konsekwentnie, nasz seks również odzyskał życie. Wreszcie, pierwszy raz od wielu dni, patrzyłem w jego oczy, zamglone skupieniem na mnie, gdy ujeżdżałem jego penisa, czując się jak abstrakcja, jak dziki rumak chory na wściekliznę. Wydoiłem go do ostatniej kropli, tak że niewiele różnił się w tym momencie od ledwo żywej wersji siebie sprzed kilku dni. A potem wszedłem w niego, niezaspokojenie głodny, i wypełniłem jego wnętrze swoim nasieniem. Wyjąłem swojego pulsującego członka z jego wyżytej dziurki, i oblałem go ile mogłem, pożerając wzrokiem jego wyruchaną, dyszącą formę.

Bestia we mnie warczyła zaspokojenie, niczym nażarty szakal.

* * *

Jednak niebawem później stało się coś, co rzeczywiście mogło być jego końcem. 

Siedziałem przy jego łóżku, gładząc jego dłoń, jego ramię, jego policzek, patrząc z dławiącym ściskiem w brzuchu i żebrach, jak mój niedawno przywrócony do pełnej funkcjonalności kochanek leży, niemal bez oznak życia, wśród szpitalnej bieli, prawie tak samo blady.

W trakcie jednej z naszych rozmów po jego wyczekiwanym obudzeniu, przysiągłem mu, "Nigdy nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. Nigdy."

 _bo jesteś_ mój _. nikomu innemu nie wolno cię krzywdzić._

Bestia we mnie najeżyła się mściwie.

* * *

Nigdy w życiu nie umiałbym tego zrobić, bez niego. Jestem pewien. Więc gdy zasugerował, byśmy spróbowali erotycznej asfiksji, coś we mnie zajęło się żywym ogniem. To było jak znak. Jak latarnia prowadząca mnie przez morze strachu i nienawiści i rozpaczy. a może jak zwodnik w bagnistą pułapkę

Unoszę jego głowę ku sobie. Zaufanie i uczucie w jego oczach prawie powala mnie na kolana. Uśmiecha się, jakby próbując dodać mi otuchy. Mylnie zinterpretował moją reakcję.

Nie chcę tego robić. Ale oszaleję, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Nie wytrzymuję z tą bestią, która powstała w mojej głowie.

 _miłość która prowadzi na skraj._ I czymże jest to coś? Abominacją?

Nie mam już pojęcia. Wiem jedynie, że widok mojego Scorpiusa przykutego do naszego łóżka, nieokrytego niczym poza rumieńcem, ufnie wyczekującego mojego dotyku, oddającego się zupełnie w moje ręce, to wszystko czego chciałem, być może nawet od zawsze, od kiedy go poznałem. nie pamiętam. wydaje się takie.

Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. Ale czuję, że nie mam wyboru.

Moralność podsuwa mi "przepraszam", lecz bestia grzmi w wściekłości: _to jego wina_. On powinien przeprosić za to, dokąd mnie doprowadził, nie ja jego.

Nienawidzę tego, kim się stałem. Kim okazałem się być. Zawiodłem się na sobie. I wiem, że gdyby mój Scorpius poznał tę część mnie, nie uwierzyłby, że to ten sam człowiek, którego znał i kochał tyle lat.

Wygoda okazji polega na tym, że miejsca na przypadkowy błąd jest w bród. Wystarczy tylko zacisnąć za mocno lub przytrzymać za długo.

Moje serce tłucze się, gdy obejmuję jego szyję, posuwając się w nim rytmicznie. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się, ale przełyka strach.

Wierzy, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy.

Nie wiem, czy chcę patrzeć. Czy chcę widzieć tą zbrodnię.

Ale moje ciało decyduje za mnie.

Jego kanał spazmuje wokół mojej erekcji; czuję jego słabnący puls. Bestia we mnie rzuca się histerycznie, odzwierciedlając jego samego, spazmującego w moich ramionach, walczącego o oddech. W ataku paniki zwalniam ucisk na jego szyi, i naiwne dziecko we mnie boi się bardziej o jego życie niż o jego miłość.

Ale i tak jest już za późno.

Jego nagie ciało rozłożone bez życia na naszym łóżku przeraża mnie.

Zastanawiam się, czemu tak właściwie to zrobiłem. Co się ze mną stało.

Coś we mnie chce jego nasienia na moim ciele i jego ciała w naszej sypialni po kres moich dni. Ale inne coś wie, że to nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego.

Usuwam zaklęciem wszystko co do kropli z siebie. Chcę pachnieć nim, ale ten zapach i tak pozostanie wyryty w mojej pamięci, jak cytat na nagrobku.

_kochałem się w tobie jak wariat, ale to szaleństwo odebrało mi człowieczeństwo_

Czy to jest dobre usprawiedliwienie?

Dla mnie samego – tak.

On by pewnie nie zrozumiał. Tym lepiej, że i tak nie miałby już jak odebrać tej informacji, zinterpretować, przeanalizować.

Jego "kocham cię, Al. Zawsze będę, nigdy nie przestanę. Pamiętaj o tym" powraca w moje myśli jak duch. miłości której nigdy więcej nie zaznam.

_chory sabotażysta_

Parsknięcie wysypuje się z mojego gardła; smakuje krwią. Wątpię, czy jego słowa wciąż byłyby prawdą. Gdyby znał mnie w zupełności.

"Nigdy nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził."

Twoje "zawsze" jest warte tyle samo, co moje "nigdy".

wolałbym, żeby zrobił to ktoś inny, a jednocześnie nie. Scorpius jest _mój_. jeśli ktoś ma prawo zabrać go z tego świata, to prawo należy do mnie.

i tylko do mnie.

Nikt nie ma prawa go zobaczyć. Jest mój. Cały mój. Wyłącznie mój.

Rozpływa się jako kryształek cukru w moich ustach.

Przełykam, i nie zdążam nawet odwrócić głowy; mój żołądek tego nie wytrzymuje. Histeria wyciska łzy z moich oczu. Nie mam siły pozbyć się wymiocin z naszego łóżka.

* * *

Bestia we mnie dostała czego chciała: jego ostatni oddech należy do mnie. Rozwinęła się w koszmarne monstrum bez oczu. Jej paszcza zionęła jego zapachem. Jego rozpaczliwym brakiem oddechu.

sine gardło

Nie byłem w stanie znieść ohydnej rzeczywistości. Brzydziłem się potwora, który przejął prowadzenie, spychając mnie gdzieś daleko w tył, wgłąb, w śmierdzącą ciemność.

Ostatnie dwa dni swojego życia spędziłem z głową pełną alkoholu.

Jego ślubne zdjęcie ze mną wciąż tkwi, zamknięte, w moim medaliku. Na moim zimnym, zlanym potem ciele.

Ostatecznie, jedynym czego w ciągu tych dwóch dni żałowałem było to, że nie wytrzymałem by pobawić się z nim dłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> To była najbliższa horrorowi/gore rzecz, jaką do tej pory napisałem. Preferuję jednak humor i fluff. Aczkolwiek bywają nastroje... Pewnie gdybym potrzymał to jeszcze z tydzień czy coś, ostatecznie wyszłoby inaczej. Nie wiem. Z drugiej strony, pewnym przypadkom zwięzłość jednak służy, i może to jest jeden z nich.  
> Jak zawsze, czekam na opinie!


End file.
